Dyed black feathers
by Kitten's Pumpkin Party
Summary: A wounded demon searches for it's mate, unfortunately he found a 13 year old wayward Earl instead.


A young boy ran fast though dense woods. A smile resting upon his face. He just couldn't wait to see what hell had fell from the sky. His mind raced though all different possibilities. Right now he didn't even care what it was. He would settle for a flower if that's what he managed to catch. The stormy blue haired boy made in to a clearing. Panting heavily, looking for the demon he shot at . It had to have landed near here. There was signs of a crash landing and feathers scattered all around.

Turn to the sound of a cry, the boy held his gun tight and walked closer to the noise. '' Come on demon. Show yourself.'' he called out while searching in the dark for a figure. Any figure really. His grin grew as he saw what he was looking for. ''There you are. '' he exclaimed as he approached the trapped demon. The young boy wasn't surprised when it hissed at him. It hissed, was it a cat demon? Those demons are rare, almost as rare as a raven. It had to be a raven or a song bird demon. 'Unless it was a crow...' He joked with himself. Crow demons were endangered, there was no way he caught one. There was only two in existence at most, well was two. One had recently died. He would know, it died in his village.

Leaning down the boy grabbed the pure iron net and dragged in out to the middle of the clearing, to the moonlight. ''I am the Earl Ciel Phantomhive, your new master demon. '' he said proudly. Oh how he couldn't wait till everyone seen if demon. It was rare to find a demon. They normally stated in hell, and when they do leave its only to kill. If a demon was ever caught it would ether be killed by a grim reaper or kept alive by a rich or noble family. He smiled as he tightened his grip on the rope. Another hiss as it struggled. Turning on heel. Ciel looked down at the demon. Six wings, midnight black matching his hair. Those wings. Those WERE crow wings. This was a very, VERY powerful demon. This form was similar to an angels, well an arch angel. Or something along those lines. He grin grew. Wait till Alois gets a peak at him! He'll be so jealous. A crow demon beats a dumb spider demon any day !

Michaelis was not happy. First he couldn't find his mate, who was suppose to care for him and be by his side no matter what. Then he lost his way back to the camp they set up. Now he was caught in a net by a human brat.''Damn demon are you even listening to me!?'' he yelled at the beast sitting on the ground. It looked up, clearly not happy he was tangled in a net. By the looks of it he wasn't going to be flying any time soon. The net was literally cutting into his wings with every struggle he made. Ciel noticed this demon was pretty young, probably still under the watch of its parents. Even better! This will make it easier to train. Michaelis hissed at the boy as he began to drag him from the clearing and out of the woods. ''Tanaka!'' the boy yelled as he made his way to the manor dragging the demon behind.

Villagers gasped, extremely baffled. Ciel Phantomhive caught a demon! The Phantomhive family finally had a proper Earl. Ciel rolled his eyes as the demon hissed and growled at anyone who was close. Surprisingly the demon was light, maybe alittle too light. He would have to buy a soul from the Undertaker later to feed the damn thing. What should he name it? He could name it after his last pet. Yes, Sebastian was a perfect name. The demon growled as a man approached from behind. Ciel turned around ''Lau! What do you want? Cant you see I'm busy.'' he yelled at the man.

'' Well looks like you got a pretty nasty demon on your hands my lord, where did you get him?'' Lau asked. ''I caught him myself now be gone with you! Clearly I'm taking him home to start his training.'' the young Earl stated. ''You sure you don't want to sell him? Demons are on the rage right now in the underground markets for many uses.'' The girl next to him nodded in agreement. '' I will not sell my demon as a sex slave Lau, not when I'm sure of what he can do. If he is of no use to me, consider him yours.'' Ciel said as he continued dragging the demon along.

Michaelis's eyes widened. Sex slave? Was this boy serous? He belonged only to his mate no one else, and who would really pay for him? Not in this body that's for sure. All they could really see was his wings and top of his head. Also his eyes that burned fuchsia. Which was an abnormal color for demon eyes. They couldn't see the true monster he was, how vile he looked and shielded himself from their eyes. No demon other then his mate though he looked good, and humans for sure would think he was the most revolting thing alive. Maybe then he would just be set free.

The crow perked up as he smelt something burning, a house maybe, and he heard people screaming and rushing to retrieve water. Ciel's eyes widened and pulled faster as he tried to run as fast as he could while dragging the demon. The fire was near his home! Ciel gasped his mansion was on fire! Mother and Father were inside! ''Tanaka!?'' he yelled scanning the faces of people near the gates of the manor. ''Young Master!'' the elderly butler said as he rushed to Ciel's side.

Michaelis didn't really care for what happened the rest of the night. His young 'master' was a sobbing mess and he was a bit pissy. How on earth did this brat shoot him down and most importantly if he was this kids pet demon when will he be feed because he was starved . He would whine later when everyone wasn't so fussy and being stupid little humans running a muck. Honestly did they really think they could save the brat's manor? Or his parents? His home was nothing but ruins and his parents are long gone. Maybe he should just eat the boy's soul and save him the heart ache; not that he cared. He was just a hungry demon.

The blinked his eyes open, guess being bored caused him to fall asleep. Michaelis rubbed his eyes and stretched his new bandaged wings. 'If only I wasn't locked away in a cage..' he thought. The crow sat up and looked around, his eyes rested upon the boy from earlier. He was just sitting in the corner. Their eyes met. Well one of the boys eyes met his crimson ones. The other was bandaged. What happened while he slept? Possibly a fight breaking out. Michaelis smirked. '' Earlier you said your name was Ciel right?'' he purred.

''Were you not paying attention?! Useless demon, you couldn't even listen for afew minutes could you.'' hissed the angered Earl as he stood up and made his way to the demon. Michaelis let out a purr, this brat had moxie. Maybe he wasn't a complete brat after all. ''So tell me 'Master', what is my new name?''

''Sebastian. At least you know your place. We will be staying here for the time being till my manor is repaired. Don't get used to it here.'' Ciel said. Sebastian grinned, showing off his fangs. Light reflected off them. His devilish smile and glowing eyes were probably the only things the boy could see. The cage was kept in the dark corner of the room and all candles and souses of light were kept away. Probably for the better, if the little boy saw his true for he would be scarred for life.

''So Ciel would you like to fix that eye or would you rather go blind?'' Sebastian asked. ''You can fix my eye?'' the boy questioned. The crow laughed '' Ofcorse I can. What kind of demon would I be if I couldn't fix my Master's eye?'' Ciel gave a curios look ''What's in it for you?'' he asked. Sebastian just grinned ''You would be marked, this allows me to stay in the human realm with no orders from hell to return. It really benefits both of us.''Sebastian smirked at his planned out idea. The moment he finds his mate he'll kill the brat and return to hell; merrily holding the hand of his beloved mate. Cruel yes, but you can't beat nature, and he is a demon after all.

The crow demon dug his claws into the boys wounded eye, tearing through the bandages easily. Instantly it burned, the boy screamed out; like music to the demons ears. 'How sweet of a cry' he thought.

* * *

** Derp .~. well I just made this up. I guess this will be another story I will continue if someone asks me to, I only wrote this when I couldn't think of anything for 'A new start' Oh well. Some one just tell me what you think and I will decide later if I want to continue this while I write 'A new start' or just leave this be and continue it once 'A new start' is complete. **


End file.
